Dessine moi un cœur
by Volazurys
Summary: Lorsque Naminé ferma les yeux et se laissa absorber par Kairi, elle pensait qu'elle s'effacerait à jamais. Cependant, son être se retrouve dans les ténèbres tout en laissant Kairi complète. Pour en sortir et se construire une nouvelle existence, une seule solution : utiliser ses capacités pour faire revenir une personne...


_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour ^^!**_

_**Un OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de Mia Suzuki-sama, sur son couple préféré. Bonne lecture!  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.  
_

* * *

Dessine-moi un cœur

Naminé tressaillit. Sa peau frissonna sous l'influence d'un courant d'air glacial, ce qui la réveilla de son sommeil salvateur et la fit cligner des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la tirer du néant, alors qu'elle s'y était résignée de corps et d'âme ? Le bleu azuré de ses yeux rencontra le noir d'encre d'un endroit que son être avait fini par reconnaître.

La jeune Simili se redressa sur son séant et regarda sans rien y comprendre le domaine des ténèbres. Que faisait-elle ici ? N'était-elle pas censée être retournée en Kairi, s'y être fondue ? Son sang se gela dans ses veines fragiles, alors qu'une évidence traçait son chemin dans son cerveau : peut-être que, du fait qu'elle fut née du cœur de Kairi, mais de l'âme et du corps de Sora aussi, sa nature spéciale de Simili l'avait conduite à être envoyée en ce lieu, tout en n'ayant aucune incidence sur la Princesse de cœur et le Porteur de la Keyblade ? Oui, mais pourquoi dans les ténèbres ? Était-ce le seul endroit qui l'acceptait ? Le néant la trouvait-il trop indigeste pour l'avaler ?

Naminé se mit à trembler et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne ferait pas long feu ici ! La faiblesse invitait chacun de ses membres, même si la jeune Simili désirait le cacher. Tout ce qu'elle savait faire, c'était toucher aux souvenirs. Du moins, ceux de Sora... Les autres, elle l'ignorait. Ses mains se crispèrent vers sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Pour l'instant, elle ne discernait aucun danger... et normalement, les Sans-cœur ne s'approcheraient pas d'elle, parce qu'elle était un Simili supérieur; ils en avaient peur.

Naminé connaissait la magie, qui plus est. À ce propos... comment pouvait-elle utiliser cette dernière ? Ce n'était pas en maniant une Keyblade, ou même une arme, qu'elle pourrait les terrasser. Soudain, Naminé prit une décision : elle se releva, campa sur ses jambes avec fermeté. Un filet de sueur se forma sur ses tempes. Elle tendit une de ses mains en avant et se concentra. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne mette sa paume à plat, puis qu'un carnet vierge y naisse après que des langues de lumière eurent jailli de la peau. Naminé inspira avec lenteur et sentit son autre main chauffer doucement. Un faible sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle serrait l'objet familier et le portait vers le carnet. Non, cette faculté de créer lui était restée. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'agissait de son arme, même si elle pouvait paraître bien futile.

Un crayon et du papier... dont elle était la seule maîtresse. Pourrait-elle y dessiner sa porte de sortie ? Peut-être... mais pour aller où ensuite ? La main hésitante au-dessus de la feuille, la jeune Simili finit par l'abaisser. Elle cala son carnet sous le bras et fit quelques pas dans les ténèbres. Elles l'oppressaient tellement qu'elle ne voyait rien. Au moins, les Sans-cœur ne la menaçaient pas. Par contre, elle devait faire attention où elle marchait, puisque le chemin paraissait inégal. Gagnée par un sentiment de profonde solitude, Naminé continua ainsi pendant ce qui semblerait être des heures. La fatigue ne s'invitait pas encore, sauf celle de son esprit qui pouvait se permettre d'être prompt à l'abandon.

Soudain, la purée de poix s'éclaircit autour d'elle, comme si elle était tirée par des mains invisibles. Naminé déglutit et s'arrêta. Sur le qui-vive, elle aperçut des arches complexes au-dessus d'elle. Le sol à ses pieds paraissait plus poreux, aussi... Une salle ? Oui, des murs l'entouraient. Quelle était cette pièce et où pouvait-elle bien l'emmener ? Naminé ne put s'empêcher de se méfier. Avait-elle changé d'endroit sans s'en rendre compte et se retrouverait-elle dans un monde bordant le domaine des ténèbres ? Ses yeux furetèrent partout, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, qui refusa de se révéler même lorsque la jeune Simili prit le risque de marcher jusqu'aux murs, de les tâtonner comme pour dénicher une sortie dérobée. Avec un soupir résigné, elle regarda son carnet et fit réapparaître son crayon. Peut-être que si elle recréait les détails de cette salle et qu'elle y ajoutait une porte, alors elle pourrait partir...

Consciencieusement, Naminé s'occupa de cette tâche ardue en prenant soin d'être la plus fidèle possible. L'agilité de ses doigts finit par lui revenir comme avant, ce qui la rassura un peu. Puis au moins, là, personne ne la contraignait à quoi que ce soit. Une nouvelle liberté qui lui noua le cœur malgré tout, lorsqu'elle songea à ce qu'elle avait infligé à Sora. Même si ses bourreaux l'avaient poussée à ce genre d'acte, au début, elle en était presque ravie... Prendre la place de Kairi, être libérée de sa cage dorée... Elle n'avait pas marché, elle avait couru avec allégresse droit dans ce piège !

La jeune Simili serra les dents pendant qu'elle dessinait une des voûtes torturées de la salle. D'ailleurs, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que les trois autres se rejoignaient en un point central commun. Que de torts elle avait pu causer par le passé ! Même si par la suite, elle avait restauré la mémoire de Sora, réparé ses fautes et permis aux Porteurs de vaincre l'Organisation, Naminé cherchait encore à se faire pardonner et à prouver qu'elle pouvait être quelqu'un de bien.

À ces pensées, son crayon ripa un peu sur la page, ce qui attira un petit « zut » de la part de la jeune Simili, qui sursauta ensuite. Qu'il était étrange d'entendre le son de sa propre voix, alors que depuis son « réveil », elle n'avait pas lâché un mot ! Elle recommença à parcourir la salle, aux dimensions somme toute assez modestes, pour reproduire les moindres détails des murs, jusqu'à la plus infime fissure. De par son don, elle était capable de représenter n'importe quoi, or ici, cela lui paraissait plus que vital.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle esquissa la dernière aspérité appartenant au sol, Naminé réfléchit. Une porte... où pouvait-elle la placer ? Étrangement, il semblait exclu qu'elle la dessine sur un mur. Restait plus que le sol... Quelle forme devait revêtir sa sortie ? Soudain, les yeux de la Sorcière s'éclairèrent. Un Palier, mais oui ! C'était une sorte de porte, après tout ! Et si jamais elle parvenait à recréer un Palier de l'Éveil, elle partirait du domaine des ténèbres ! Naminé leva lentement le crayon et le tapota au milieu de la feuille. La zone ainsi touchée s'agrandit en déformant temporairement l'ensemble du dessin. La jeune Simili sourit puis se mit au travail. Elle ignorait ce que cela allait donner, mais sa fibre artistique mêlée à son talent de création s'agitait en elle, comme une flamme dansante.

Naminé perdit bientôt le fil des minutes alors que son crayon glissait encore et encore, corrigeait les erreurs... Soudain, elle sentit une image la frapper comme si on lui avait appliqué un fer sur le front : un Palier yin et yang, puis la silhouette de deux adolescents... sa gorge s'assécha lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur les détails des visages. Ils étaient... Sora et Roxas. Non, une minute... il y avait quelque chose de différent. Un souvenir ancien remonta en elle et la fit suffoquer. Non, ce souvenir-là ne lui appartenait pas. Elle l'avait vu dans le cœur de Sora, et étrangement... il n'en était pas le véritable propriétaire. Était-ce donc ce garçon aux cheveux noirs, qui lui ressemblait tant ? Son intuition lui souffla que non. Un autre détail lui revint alors à l'esprit et l'obligea à poser le crayon et le carnet par terre, tandis que sa tête la lançait. Elle avait effleuré quelque chose d'autre dans le cœur de Sora... Un passé qui s'était réfugié en lui. Non ! Un cœur mutilé...

Naminé suffoqua et se plia en deux. Son corps physique souffrait, car il était issu de l'âme de Sora. Des images incohérentes défilèrent dans sa mémoire, puis s'assemblèrent en un puzzle tragique, qui la fit blêmir. Oui... elle savait à présent. Ventus, lui qui ressemblait tant à Roxas... enfin, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Quant à l'autre garçon... Vanitas. Son double ténébreux... Hébétée, la jeune Simili contempla de nouveau son dessin. Pourquoi avoir représenté leur Palier ? Fallait-il qu'elle les aide ? Elle déglutit et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas son rôle, elle ne les connaissait pas. Oui, mais... et si c'était son destin ? Son intuition choisit encore de faire des siennes : elle devait secourir non pas Ventus... mais Vanitas.

À cette pensée, Naminé s'affola. Un être issu des ténèbres les plus noires, incapable de compassion ? Il la briserait sans remords ! Sauf que si elle voulait sortir d'ici... elle n'avait sans doute pas le choix. La jeune Simili remarqua alors qu'il ne manquait plus qu'un détail sur le dessin : le joyau en forme d'œil sur la Keyblade de Vanitas. Après cela, le Palier apparaîtrait et... il adviendrait ce qu'il adviendrait. Naminé posa la pointe à la blancheur trompeuse sur le papier, esquissa la pupille féline sur l'iris sans frémir... et le sol prit vie sous ses jambes. Elle se releva vivement pour reculer, tandis qu'un grondement grave emplissait les lieux et semblait porter la roche pour la faire bouger. Des filaments blancs et noirs jaillirent de toutes les directions et la jeune Simili dut placer le bras devant les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée.

C'est alors que, doucement, la roche se métamorphosa et fondit pour prendre un aspect coloré et cristallin. Naminé sentit la différence quand elle fit quelques pas en arrière et que la musique de ces derniers lui parvint aux oreilles. Si elle avait eu un cœur, il aurait battu avec une violence redoutable. Globalement, la salle avait conservé son allure. Les quatre voûtes qui formaient le plafond toisaient désormais le Palier de l'Éveil qu'elle avait recréé. La jeune Sorcière prit alors conscience qu'en réalité, les murs entouraient ce dernier, ce qui ne laissait aucune échappatoire. Le chemin qui l'avait conduite ici n'existait plus, de même que l'unique entrée.

Indécise, elle avança timidement jusqu'au milieu du Palier. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un fil et qu'à tout moment, elle pouvait basculer. Ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers le côté pourpre et violet du vitrail, avec ces symboles étranges qui possédaient un peu la même forme que ceux des Sans-cœur... Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et contempla l'effigie de Vanitas. Il ressemblait tellement à Sora... sauf qu'il incarnait les ténèbres... et c'était lui qu'elle devait sauver. Au contraire de beaucoup, Naminé ne les condamnait pas, néanmoins... elle les craignait. Oh, quel comble pour un Simili !

Elle s'accroupit avec maladresse, laissa le carnet à terre. Ses doigts fins se posèrent ensuite sur la joue de Vanitas, enfin celle de sa représentation. La fraîcheur du vitrail céda bien vite la place à une chaleur limite insupportable, ce qui la fit reculer de saisissement. Que se passait-il ? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle vit des créatures violettes, aux iris pourpres comme le sang et sans pupille, se dégager du sol comme si elles s'y tapissaient. Effrayée, Naminé les fixa. En reconstituant ce Palier, elle avait sans doute ramené du néant le double sombre de Ventus ! Quant à ce dernier, eh bien... elle l'avait peut-être réveillé en Sora, qui sait. Le Palier de l'Éveil symbolisait le cœur de tout être humain, ainsi que son âme, son esprit et son essence. Naminé avait toujours fait la distinction entre tous ces concepts... surtout qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur, théoriquement. Elle possédait donc plus de recul.

En recréant ce Palier, que Ventus avait brisé pour ne pas que la X-Blade soit achevée, la jeune Simili avait bel et bien sauvé le Porteur des ténèbres... Où était-il ? Des coups sourds la sortirent de ses pensées, ainsi que ces créatures violettes qui la regardaient avec intensité. Les murs de la salle explosèrent alors qu'un Dark-Side immense arrachait le plafond. Il posa ses yeux jaunes sur Naminé, qui serra les dents et recula jusqu'à l'extrémité du Palier. Contre des Sans-cœur, elle aurait pu utiliser la magie, mais là... il s'agissait d'un Dark-Side ! Finalement, son regard semblait exprimer qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir et qu'il voulait le lui faire payer ! Sa poitrine se souleva, mit encore plus en valeur ce vide en forme de cœur qui y siégeait... et il plongea la main vers elle pour la saisir. La jeune Sorcière leva les bras en guise de protection ridicule et ferma les paupières.

Un sifflement, puis un bruit de chair tranchée la tirèrent de son hébétude. Le cri du Dark-Side se répercuta aux alentours, fit vibrer le vitrail du Palier de l'Éveil. Naminé lâcha une longue expiration, plaqua ses mains contre sa poitrine, fixa son sauveur... qui lui tournait le dos. Son sang se glaça tout de même, tandis qu'il pointait sa Keyblade vers le monstre et lui envoyait plusieurs salves noires d'une puissance inimaginable. Les créatures violettes semblèrent attendre un signal, puisqu'après l'acte de Vanitas, elles se jetèrent voracement sur le Dark-Side, se nourrirent de son énergie négative alors que ce dernier croulait sous leur masse. De plus en plus nombreuses, elles eurent tôt fait d'engloutir le monstre, toujours sous les yeux stupéfaits de Naminé, qui n'osait plus faire un geste.

Lentement, Vanitas se retourna vers elle. Ses iris ambrés poignardèrent la jeune Simili, dont les mots se retrouvèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Non, elle avait eu tort : il ne ressemblait en aucun cas à Sora. Ses traits étaient moins enfantins, il possédait plus de muscles aussi au niveau du corps. Cette combinaison qu'il portait n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de Néo-Riku. Décidément, encore un souvenir de ses crimes qui remontait à la surface ! L'Élu des ténèbres fronça les sourcils et commença à s'approcher d'elle, mais il fut stoppé net par une secousse sous ses pieds. Naminé fixa le palier et vit avec horreur que ce dernier se fendillait sous leurs pieds !

Elle eut à peine le temps de souffler : Vanitas la saisit par le bras, la força à se relever et l'attira contre lui, alors que le vitrail cédait pour de bon sous eux. Le domaine des ténèbres comptait les engloutir à jamais dans ses profondeurs abyssales ! La mâchoire serrée, le Porteur sombre leva sa Keyblade et parvint à ouvrir un portail qui les aspira tous les deux. La jeune Sorcière se fit violence pour ne pas crier et s'accrocha à lui. Elle le sentit se raidir contre elle comme si cet acte était répréhensible... ou anormal envers lui. Une angoisse sourde siégea en son ventre. Avait-elle mal agi ?

Un sol sableux et rude les accueillit à l'arrivée. Vanitas eut tôt fait de se mettre sur le dos pour la réceptionner sans dommage. Cette attitude provoqua chez Naminé de la stupeur. Cela ne collait pas du tout au personnage ! A moins que cela put être une éventualité possible, malgré sa forte appartenance aux ténèbres ?

- Maintenant, si tu pouvais t'ôter de moi, cela m'arrangerait.

La voix grave du Porteur sombre s'insinua en elle comme un courant électrique. Confuse, la jeune Simili se sépara de lui avec fébrilité et se força à ne pas courir pour le fuir. Elle sentait au plus profond de son être qu'elle commettrait une erreur abominable à ses yeux si elle le faisait. De toute manière, ses jambes seraient incapables de la porter pour le moment. Naminé le regarda se lever avec nonchalance, épousseter sa combinaison. Ensuite, elle baissa les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle s'aperçut alors, au bout d'un certain temps, que Vanitas l'observait... avec un sourire sarcastique. Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Quoi ?

- Très amusant...

- Ah, c'est bien alors.

Au moment où cette phrase sortit de la bouche de la jeune Simili, elle regretta de l'avoir prononcée. Kingdom Hearts, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire une chose pareille ? D'ailleurs, Vanitas la fixa avec étonnement... avant qu'il ne s'esclaffe à gorge déployée. Ce rire déclencha un frisson chez Naminé, qui ne sut interpréter la nature de celui-ci. La folie semblait assiéger Vanitas en cet instant. Lentement, elle se mit debout en serrant son carnet contre elle. Le crayon, elle l'avait renvoyé d'où il venait. Le Porteur sombre cessa de rire et plongea son regard dans celui de la Simili, qui déglutit. L'ambre de ses iris sembla se déployer pour mieux appréhender l'azur océan des siens. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait désinvoqué la Keyblade lorsqu'il se rapprocha pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il leva la main et, à la plus grande surprise de Naminé, ses doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux. Ensuite, ils effleurèrent la peau de sa joue.

- Si blanche, si pure...

Ils frôlèrent le menton de la jeune Sorcière et le soulevèrent, ce qui la poussa à réagir et à poser doucement sa main sur la sienne pour qu'il arrête. Vanitas eut un sourire, qu'elle ne put interpréter, mais qui lui paraissait assez... inquiétant. Il balaya d'une chiquenaude sa paume et lui saisit à nouveau le menton. Elle crut bon de lui demander :

- Que fais-tu ?

- Cela ne se voit pas ?

- Pas besoin d'être sarcastique.

- Je veux savoir qui tu es.

Naminé prit une longue inspiration. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il l'apprenne, au fond, mais elle lui devait bien cette réponse. C'est d'une voix morne qu'elle lui dit :

- Un être qui n'est pas censé exister.

Sur ce, elle se libéra de son emprise et, saisie par une tristesse un peu intrigante, elle lui tourna le dos et regarda l'environnement où ils se trouvaient. Du sable à perte de vue, sauf là-bas, où un énorme édifice rocheux semblait crever un ciel rouge orangé. Sa gorge se noua tandis qu'elle reconnaissait la Nécropole des Keyblades, qu'elle avait pu apercevoir quand elle avait visionné les souvenirs de Ventus tout à l'heure. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et l'obliger à se retourner.

- Alors nous sommes deux.

Vanitas chercha de nouveau son regard, ce qui mettait la Simili franchement mal à l'aise.

- Oui, mais tu possèdes un cœur.

- Il n'est pas complet. De toute façon, à quoi peut-il me servir si je ne ressens que de la haine ? ricana-t-il.

- Un cœur n'est pas gorgé que de colère ou de tristesse ! En plus, les Simili peuvent éprouver des sentiments divers sans en avoir un !

Elle amena la main devant la bouche en se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit. Le regard de l'Élu des ténèbres s'assombrit, à tel point que cela perça dans sa voix :

- Donc tu es une Simili...

- Je suis issue d'une personne humaine. Je suis en quelque sorte une...

- Matérialisation de son âme. Sauf que j'ai l'impression que c'est plus compliqué pour toi...

- Mon humaine n'est pas morte, en effet. Puis je suis un Simili spécial, né de son cœur, mais aussi du corps et de l'âme de Sora.

Autant continuer à se dévoiler, maintenant qu'elle avait commencé. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, Vanitas ne parut pas percuter quand elle prononça le nom du Porteur... comme s'il s'en fichait, en fait, tout en sachant qui il était. Elle tressaillit lorsque le pouce de Vanitas effleura sa joue plusieurs fois.

- Oui, tu sembles différente... comme un être de lumière...

- Je le suis, en quelque sorte. Mon humaine d'origine est une Princesse de Cœur, et Sora m'a prêté un peu de son côté lumineux.

- Et pourquoi ne serais-tu pas censée exister ?

La question désarçonna la jeune Simili, qui souffla :

- Eh bien, même parmi mes semblables, je n'ai pas été acceptée. Ma nature diffère de la leur, alors je me dis que...

- Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à écouter les autres, tu vivrais bien mieux.

- Que je le fasse ou non, je reste seule, de toute façon.

Oui, c'était vrai; même Roxas ne l'avait pas suivie. Après tout, il s'agissait peut-être un signe. Il appartenait à Sora... à Ventus, en fait. L'évidence lui creva les yeux. Elle ajouta, en reculant encore :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me tues pas ? Je ne te suis plus d'aucune utilité, maintenant.

Le Porteur sombre la fixa sans rien dire, l'air indéchiffrable... jusqu'à ce que, d'un mouvement ample, il tendit une main vers elle, la paume tournée vers le ciel. Son instinct le poussait à pareille chose, de même que ce cœur qu'il croyait être gorgé de colère et de peine. Naminé hoqueta de surprise. Leurs prunelles ne se quittèrent plus, tandis que Vanitas lui chuchotait :

- Rejoins-moi.

Interloquée, Naminé fit tourner cette phrase dans sa tête plusieurs fois, avant de lui répondre sèchement :

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour ressusciter la X-Blade !

- Je n'en ai que faire de la X-Blade, siffla-t-il, l'air venimeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, alors ?

- Te connaître. Être à peu près humain.

Devant l'ahurissement de la jeune Simili, il ajouta à voix basse :

- Lorsque j'errais dans les ténèbres, sans forme consistante, j'ai entendu une entité m'appeler. Elle ne le faisait pas consciemment au début. Puis elle a dessiné ce Palier, s'est remémoré des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Cette entité, c'était toi. Ton don réside en eux, d'ailleurs. Enfin, tu as désiré m'aider...

Vanitas baissa la tête et lâcha :

- Tu es la première personne à avoir un tant soit peu de considération pour moi. Maître Xehanort ne m'utilisait que comme outil. De plus, la pureté de ton être m'attire comme un aimant, alors que la lumière me blesse d'habitude...

- Je ne suis pas pure, rétorqua Naminé.

- Je ne suis pas complètement mauvais. Nous sommes complémentaires, semblables dans nos différences. Je veux savoir ce que tout ceci donnera.

La jeune Simili resta silencieuse. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine en ressentant comme un petit pincement. Elle était sensible aux paroles de Vanitas, mais y cherchait une rouerie dont il n'y avait aucune trace. Elle secoua la tête, finit par lui avouer :

- Je ne te comprends pas...

- Personne n'en est capable, répliqua-t-il. Mais toi, si tu le veux bien, tu le pourrais.

- Ne fais pas cela parce que je t'ai redonné vie..., souffla-t-elle doucement.

- Je n'ai pas la noblesse de cœur de Ventus, gronda-t-il. Si je le fais, c'est par intérêt, et il réside dans le fait que je n'éprouve pas de colère envers toi, ni de mépris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore.

Naminé finit par se contenter de cette réponse, même si un soupir agacé franchit ses lèvres.

- Nous n'avons nulle part où aller de toute façon, et personne ne visitera ce monde oublié pour l'instant. Nous aurons largement le temps pour nous connaître mieux, fit le Porteur, toujours avec son rictus inquiétant.

La jeune Sorcière fut troublée par ses paroles; néanmoins, au lieu de le lui montrer, elle préféra lui sourire timidement. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle en avait envie, rien que pour voir sa réaction. Elle ne fut pas déçue : les lèvres de Vanitas s'étirèrent un peu plus, signe que même si leur expression restait sarcastique, la sincérité primait. Sans mot dire, Naminé finit par saisir cette main qu'il tendait toujours vers elle. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, tandis que la chaleur de leurs paumes se répercutait dans leurs corps.

Ensuite, la jeune Simili, pointa du doigt l'édifice rocheux, au loin. Le Porteur eut un sourire mystérieux, serra un peu plus fort sa main... et tous deux se retrouvèrent en un clin d'œil dans le cimetière des Keyblades. Hébétée, la jeune Sorcière se força à respirer lentement pour reprendre ses esprits. Il les avait téléportés au carrefour. L'immensité du lieu, ainsi que l'éclat terni par les siècles des armes qui épousaient le sol déclencha une vague d'émotions en elle. Vanitas se glissa derrière elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Ici reposent les Keyblades des maîtres de la Keyblade qui se sont affrontés lors de la guerre. Elles représentent...

- … leur tombe, oui, je sais.

- Imagine toute la puissance perdue, à cause de toutes ces Keyblades abandonnées par leur Porteur originel, lui murmura-t-il encore.

- On dirait que tu parles comme Xemnas. Enfin... Xehanort, soupira-t-elle, en s'écartant de lui.

Vanitas eut un petit rire amusé.

- Certes. Néanmoins, je sais que si elles n'ont pas disparu, c'est qu'elles sommeillent le temps que d'autres Porteurs les trouvent.

- Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

Vanitas invoqua alors sa Keyblade, la tendit devant lui pour lui montrer :

- Comme je suis la moitié sombre de Ventus, sa Keyblade aurait pu me revenir aussi. Or, j'ai rejeté complètement cette possibilité. De plus, cette Keyblade m'appelait... J'ignore à qui elle appartenait jadis, mais c'était un servant des ténèbres, un vrai, pas comme Maître Xehanort, qui était corrompu par ses idées de pouvoir, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Naminé ne le contredit pas. Au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait être que d'accord, même si elle n'avait pu l'entrapercevoir que chez le Simili du maître, Xemnas. Quoiqu'à ce sujet, elle avait des doutes. Parfois, lorsque le Supérieur venait à Oblivion pour savoir si elle était bien traitée en s'entretenant avec Marluxia, la jeune Simili avait l'impression qu'il y avait une autre présence en lui... De plus, physiquement, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Xemnas lui rappelait...

Le Porteur sombre la sortit de ses interrogations mentales en ajoutant :

- Même lors de ma destruction, elle m'a accompagné. Et toi...

Il fit disparaître son arme, s'approcha de Naminé et lui caressa de nouveau la joue. Cette fois, elle ne se rétracta pas.

- Toi, tu nous as ramené tous les deux.

- Quel est son nom ? souffla la jeune Sorcière, fascinée par l'éclat des yeux ambrés de Vanitas.

- Clavis Vacuum. Enfin... A l'origine, elle s'appelait "Engrenages du Vide*", mais j'ai préféré faire évoluer son nom.

Il se tut ensuite, puis fixa le carnet qu'elle laissait balloter contre la hanche. Sa main descendit pour le prendre, sans attirer une quelconque protestation. Il contempla le seul et unique dessin qu'elle avait fait, le frôla du bout des doigts. D'une voix rauque, il lui dit :

- Dessine-moi un cœur.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Naminé, stupéfaite.

- Pour consolider ton existence avec la mienne, pour lier nos destins, lui fit-il gravement. Oh, d'ailleurs, à ce propos... comment t'appelles-tu ?

La jeune Simili leva la tête et lui souffla en un murmure :

- Naminé.

- Vagues de lumière... Oui, c'est ce que tu es à mes yeux.

Le crayon blanc apparut dans la paume droite de la jeune Sorcière; Vanitas s'en aperçut, lui prit doucement le poignet après avoir rabattu le dessin du Palier pour découvrir une nouvelle page vierge du carnet, puis lui fit poser la pointe du crayon dessus. La main de la jeune Simili tremblait. Il se replaça derrière elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille, toujours en maintenant son poignet :

- Dessine-moi un cœur, Naminé. Un cœur pour toi, pour qu'il batte en résonance avec le mien.

- Cela ne te va pas du tout d'être aussi...

- Romantique ? Je ne le suis pas, ricana-t-il.

Naminé le crut sans problème. Elle ferma les yeux puis se rendit compte de sa situation, de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Puis elle balaya toutes ses pensées négatives d'un revers de crayon. Les ténèbres l'avaient recueillie pour qu'elle trouve sa voie seule, sans être piégée à jamais dans le corps de son humaine originelle. À elle de saisir cette chance ou non, même si pour cela, elle devenait la compagne d'un être issu des ténèbres les plus profondes.

Sans plus hésiter, sa main laissa alors le crayon mener sa vie. Vanitas sourit et sembla même la guider dans son geste. Au fur et à mesure de l'ébauche, une chaleur se propageait en la poitrine de Naminé tout en lui faisant un peu mal. De toute manière, lorsqu'un cœur naissait, ce n'était jamais sans douleur. Au moins, il lui appartiendrait. Elle ignorait qu'elle était capable de cela jadis; désormais elle le mettait en œuvre, tout comme elle esquisserait son avenir grâce à sa nature spéciale de Simili. C'était une manière de l'accepter, après tout. De plus, elle permettait à un autre être d'avoir une seconde chance, lui aussi. De leur rencontre naîtrait bien plus qu'un dessin, Naminé en était certaine.

Au même instant, dans le ciel de la plupart des mondes, une étoile apparut entre deux autres et sa lumière se propagea dans le velours intersidéral. Un monde nouveau venait-il d'émerger ? Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Personne ne chercha vraiment à le savoir et tous préférèrent plutôt y voir un signe d'espoir : celui qu'un jour, ténèbres et lumière s'unissent pour coexister sans se détruire.


End file.
